


Природныя таланты не зарывайте в землю

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: — Так, посмотрим. Высокий рост, темные волосы... — Анафема пожала плечами. — Ладно. Два совпадения из трех — уже неплохо.





	Природныя таланты не зарывайте в землю

**Author's Note:**

> Взгляд на произошедшее с точки зрения Анафемы, но с одним маленьким изменением.

Анафема разложила на столе бинты и пластыри, поставила рядом бутылочку с дезинфицирующим средством. Не забыла она и аспирин. Через пару минут Адам приведет того, кому суждено стать ее судьбой. Ох, если бы только Агнес Нуттер знала!

***

Он оказался совсем не таким, как она ожидала. Точнее, не таким, как она надеялась. Надеялась она на кого-то высокого роста, с темными волосами, а еще... Эту часть Анафема предпочитала не озвучивать даже себе. Зачем воображать несбыточное, только горше потом будет. Ньют определенно был высок, и волосы его, вне всяких сомнений, были темны. Субтильный мальчишка с торчащими во все стороны тонкими черными прядями, нелепо одетый, да еще и в очках — не о таком она мечтала.

«Наверное, я должна ощутить какой-то прилив нежности, — подумала она. — Так, посмотрим. Высокий рост, темные волосы... — Анафема пожала плечами. — Ладно. Два совпадения из трех — уже неплохо».

***

Немного пообщавшись с Ньютом, Анафема с трудом смогла скрыть разочарование. Охотник на ведьм, но отказывается верить в предсказания. Компьютерный инженер, и при этом совершенно не знает истории техники. Впрочем, тут она слегка лукавила — мало кто глубоко интересовался происхождением названий и переходом имен собственных в нарицательные.

С другой стороны, он оказался милым парнем, весьма забавно удивлялся и смущался. Но все равно не был похож на тех, с кем она привыкла встречаться.

«Кажется, придется использовать кое-что из запасов», — подумала Анафема и поднялась, чтобы достать бутылку джина из ящика с бельем.

  
***

Бешеный порыв ветра распахнул окна, со звоном посыпалось стекло. Сорванные бурей листья жасмина закружились по комнате вместе с рассыпавшимися карточками. Анафема и Ньют спрятались под кроватью и ухватились друг за друга. Где-то рядом надрывалось радио, перебивая даже шум разбушевавшейся стихии.

— Ну же, скажи, что Агнес это предвидела, — услышала Анафема приглушенное бормотание.

— Она сказала, «он бурю начинает».

— Да это не буря, а чертов ураган. А что дальше должно произойти, она сказала?

— Пророчество 2315 связано с 3477.

— Даже в такое время ты помнишь все детали?

— Да. Раз уж ты спрашиваешь.

И она протянула ему карточку. Ньют перечитал текст несколько раз.

— То есть мы должны... стать парой? Какая-то дурацкая шутка.

Анафема была полностью согласна, но слишком хорошо знала неотвратимость пророчеств далекой прародительницы. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как обнять Ньюта. К удивлению Анафемы, ей даже понравилось, когда он ответил ей тем же. Лежа в уютных объятиях, она не сразу вслушалась в слова, пока он говорил:

— ...Что мне вообще удалось в жизни сделать? Ни банк ограбить, ни даже штраф за неправильную парковку получить. Ни тайскую еду попробовать...

Где-то с дребезгом разбилось еще одно окно. Анафема со вздохом прижалась к Ньюту всем телом.

— ...Ни в Америке побывать, ни во Франции. Я даже не умею играть ни на одном музыкальном инструменте...

Радио вдруг замолчало. По всей видимости, порвался провод. Анафема почувствовала, как Ньют зарылся носом в ее волосы.

— ...Меня никогда никто не целовал...

Анафема обхватила его лицо ладонями, поразившись нежности кожи, и коснулась тонких губ своими. Ньют словно оцепенел. Она расстегнула его рубашку, задрала майку и близоруко уставилась на обнаженную грудь, а затем скользнула рукой ниже пояса, бесцеремонно вторглась в штаны и ощупала тело сквозь ткань трусов.

— Так ты... — с недоверием начала она.

— Ага. — Пульцифер виновато улыбнулась и тут же вся сжалась. Вероятно, сейчас Анафема оттолкнет ее и больше никогда не взглянет в ее сторону.

К ее удивлению, Анафема расплылась в счастливой улыбке. Их губы вновь встретились, и на этот раз поцелуй вышел страстным и многообещающим.

  
***

Анафема с некоторым сожалением отказалась от второго раза. Дело было не только в предсказании: до конца света оставались считаные часы, нужно было многое успеть. Впрочем, она не могла отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться алеющими щеками Пульцифер, когда та увидела многочисленные комментарии на карточке с пророчеством. Все-таки хорошо, что Агнес выражалась не всегда однозначно.

Ньют со штукатуркой в волосах выглядела немного нелепо. Теперь Анафема видела, что перед ней пусть худая и высокая, одетая в мужской костюм, но женщина. Изящные скулы и тонкие запястья, узкие плечи, небольшая выпуклость в районе груди. Бедра были не слишком широкими, однако вместе с тонкой талией делали фигуру однозначно узнаваемой.

Но все же главным было то, что Ньют быстро соображала и смотрела на мир совсем не так, как Анафема.

И она оправдала ожидания, найдя способ пробраться на базу.

***

Анафема вытащила случайную карточку.

— Он не тот, кем себя называет, — прочла она. — Номер 1002. Ну тут все просто, потому что ты вообще не он.

Ньют нервно сглотнула.

— Сейчас, наверное, не лучшее время признаваться в этом, но... я не так уж хороша в работе с электроникой.

— Кажется, ты сказала, что ты компьютерный инженер.

— Всего лишь преувеличение. Совсем небольшое. Точнее, очень большое. Сильное преувеличение. В общем, я слукавила. — Ньют зажмурилась.

— В смысле солгала?

— Что ты, настолько далеко я бы не зашла. На самом деле я вовсе не компьютерный инженер, а совсем наоборот.

— Это как?

— Всякий раз, как я пытаюсь работать с электроникой, она ломается.

Анафема улыбнулась и сделала театральный жест.

— Почини их. Почини машины.

— Что?

— Сделай так, чтобы они заработали.

— Не уверена, что смогу, — ответила Ньют, но все же коснулась ближайшего шкафа.

Гул, который они до этого слышали, неожиданно прекратился, и стал затихать вой далекого генератора. Огоньки на панели замерцали, большинство из них потухло. Зажегся свет. Исчезла угроза, исходившая от машин. Что-то внутри них пропало, причем вовсе не электричество.

— Ух ты, — удивленно проговорила Ньют.

— Ну вот, — довольно ответила Анафема. — Все как надо. Старой доброй Агнес всегда можно довериться, уж я-то знаю. Теперь давай выбираться отсюда.

***

Анафема распласталась по кровати. Она всегда чутко спала, и, несмотря на все усилия Ньют ее не потревожить, проснулась, когда та закрывала дверь в спальню. Но вставать совсем не хотелось. Она слышала резкую трель телефонного звонка, но вряд ли там было что-то важное. Однако скрип тормозов остановившейся рядом с домиком машины заставил ее насторожиться. Потом она услышала стук в дверь и последовавшую за ним беседу.

— Миссис Пульсифер? — спросил мужской голос.

— Вообще-то мисс. Пульцифер.

— Ох, извините, виноват. Я только на бумаге видел. Это, судя по всему, для вас и миссис Пульцифер.

— Нет никакой миссис Пульцифер. — «И не будет, — подумала Анафема. — Чтоб я фамилию поменяла? Да ни за что». — Точнее, есть моя мать, но ее тут точно нет.

— Как странно. Я имею в виду, обычно в этих письмах все очень точно.

Дальше Ньют все-таки пустила странного посетителя, о цели визита которого Анафема начала догадываться. Слишком хорошо это все было ей знакомо. Она поднялась, начала искать что-то из одежды и провозилась, видимо, слишком долго, потому что, когда она спустилась, внизу была только Ньют. И старательно загораживала собой стол. Анафема обошла ее и взяла очень знакомый и в то же время совсем незнакомый переплет.

— «Дальнейшие прелестные и точные предсказания Агнес Нуттер», — медленно прочла она.

***

Они жарили зефир на костре, в котором догорали последние листы второй части пророчеств Агнес Нуттер. Не то чтобы Анафеме было очень жаль, хотя неизвестность немного пугала. Все-таки когда с рождения живешь согласно пророчествам, двигаться дальше без путеводителя немного непривычно. Чтобы развеять мрачные мысли, она решилась задать давно мучивший ее вопрос:

— А почему Ньют?

— Ньютон — мое второе имя. Матушка дала в честь отца. Он погиб от поражения молнией, когда мать еще не знала, что беременна мной. Ей тоже досталось, но основной удар он принял на себя.

— Ой. — Этого в предсказаниях Агнес не было, и Анафема не знала, что и сказать.

— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулась Ньют и поворошила палкой костер. — Но я всегда хотела быть похожей на него. Он был инженером, знаешь ли. Я пыталась чинить разные приборы, но мне катастрофически не везло — вылетали пробки, хотя я делала все правильно. Мать говорила, это потому, что я девочка.

— Ужасно.

Анафема и представить не могла, каково это, когда на тебя постоянно давят — она-то с самого детства знала, чем будет заниматься. Вся семья ее поддерживала и помогала учиться.

— Наверное. — Уголки губ Ньют слегка опустились, делая ее улыбку чуть виноватой. — Поэтому я стала ходить в компьютерный кружок в школе. Была единственной девчонкой. Правда, недолго там пробыла.

— Тоже все ломалось?

— Ага. А еще тамошние мальчишки прознали мое второе имя и начали дразнить. Хотя это потом даже помогло, когда я пошла в колледж. Начала подписываться «Ньютон Пульцифер», стричься и одеваться так, что все принимали меня за парня. Профессора тоже. В колледже меня уже не дразнили, но побаивались.

— Почему?

— Я же хотела стать компьютерным инженером и по теории всегда была лучшей в классе. Но когда дело доходило до практики, в лабораториях случались странные вещи. Довольно скоро кто-то из преподавателей обнаружил связь между моими появлениями на занятиях и отказами электроники, и мне неофициально запретили там появляться. Официально, конечно, не могли, поэтому давали письменные теоретические вопросы и ставили «хорошо». Я получила «отлично» только по тестированию. Преподаватель сказал, что у меня к этому природный талант, но дальше порога компьютерного класса все равно не пустил, мол, денег на новую технику у колледжа нет.

— Зато ты хотя бы знаешь, в чем твой талант, — грустно проговорила Анафема. — А я понятия не имею, что мне теперь делать.

— Ты же говорила, что видишь ауры людей?

— Да, вижу, но толку-то.

— Знаешь, до этого я бы никогда не поверила в предсказания и все такое. Но теперь я знаю, что к чему. Вряд ли еще кто-то такое умеет.

— Думаешь, мне стоит дальше развивать оккультные способности?

— Конечно. Кто еще, кроме пра-пра-сколько-то-там-внучки величайшей ведьмы?

Анафема наконец-то искренне улыбнулась. Их взгляды встретились. Она потянулась к Ньют, та встретила ее на полпути, они столкнулись носами и рассмеялись. Потом обе стащили очки и, зажмурившись, медленно соединились в поцелуе.

Внезапный порыв ветра растрепал волосы Ньют, выхватил из костра последний, наполовину обгоревший лист и понес его куда-то вдаль. Если бы посторонние люди поймали его и прочитали написанное, то сочли бы это малограмотным бредом.

К счастью, увидеть его было суждено лишь истинным адресатам.

Сделав несколько кругов в воздухе, обгоревшая страница «Дальнейших прелестных и точных предсказаний Агнес Нуттер» приземлилась на лобовое стекло Дика Турпина и намертво прилипла буквами внутрь салона.

_«Природныя таланты не зарывайте в землю, иначе Миру вновь конец приидет. Я вас найду, когда настанет срок. До встречи, дорогие»._


End file.
